Festivals, Amours et Yukatas
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. NEWS. TegoMass RyoPi KoyaShige. Koyama a une mission à acomplir pour le member-ai.


**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi ... malheureusement....**

**Rating : K+... vous inquiétez pas y un juste un ptit moment un peu "hot" (et encore) mais ils se termineent bien vite**

**Note : Une fiction sur tout les NEWS (enfin... excepté les deux virés...) avec les trois couples! ^^ c'est le deuxième texte que jécrit ou ça parle de feux d'artifice....jdevien vachement niaiseuse....et en plus on est en hiver... (jai rarement vu des feux d'artifice en hiver...) enfin bref! enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Festivals, Amours et Yukata**

Un été au Japon était synonyme de feux d'artifices, de festivals et de yukatas(1). Et Koyama le savait.

Il décida donc de convaincre les NEWS d'aller tous ensemble à un festival –pour le member-ai-.

Tegoshi fut le plus simple à convaincre. A peine le mot « festival » prononcé que déjà il s'excitait, parlait des nombreux stands, de la nourriture etc.

Massu viendrait bien évidemment. Si Tegoshi venait lui aussi….-avait-il une vie en dehors du membre le plus jeune ?(2)-

Shige…n'avait pas le choix. Il avait commencé par refuser –il avait du travail, il n'avait pas finit l'université _lui_-. Mais Koyama avait chouiné, pleuré, supplié puis avait terminé par un boudage de plusieurs jours. Shige avait levé les yeux au ciel, soupiré, râlé et avait accepté –contraint et forcé-.

YamaPi avait dit oui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sorti tous ensemble. Il se chargea de convaincre Ryo.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à un festival vêtu de leur plus beau Yukata. Tegoshi s'était même accroché un ruban dans les cheveux. Koyama l'avait complimenté et semblait réellement ravi que quelqu'un soit aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Ryo dans son coin grognait « Et si des fans nous reconnaissent ? »

« Si tu te comportes bizarrement en regardant partout comme un paranoïaque…là elles te repéreront… si tu te comporte comme une personne normale il n y a pas de raison qu'elles fassent plus attention à toi qu'au type qui tiens le stand… En plus vu la foule tu trouveras bien moyen de les semer… » Expliqua Koyama.

Ryo ronchonna « C'est la foule justement qui m'inquiète… »

YamaPi entraina le râleur, tandis que les quatre autres membres se séparaient en groupe de deux –et le member-ai dans tout ça ? Ce n'était pas un peu contradictoire ?-

Koyama trainait Shige par le bras à travers les stands. Il regardait les prix. Soudainement il s'arrêtât net.

« Shiiggee ! » hurla-t-il.

Celui-ci le regarda blasé.

« Je suis à côté de toi je te rappelles ! Évite de m'exploser les tympans ! »

« Regarde !! Je le veux !! » Il pointa du doigt une peluche panda. Shige se retint de demander l'âge de Koyama.(3)

« Et ? »

« Mais enfin ! C'est évident ! Il faut que tu me le gagnes ! »

Ha ! Le romantisme de Koyama ! Shige soupira.

« Excusez moi je voudrais participer ! »

Tegoshi et Massu faisait le tour des stands de nourritures –nous parlons de Massu je vous rappelle-.

Alors que le goinfre du groupe achetait tout, Tegoshi se contenta d'une barbe à papa. Il en mangeait rarement. Et il se souvint rapidement pourquoi. Ce truc rose était horriblement collant ! Il s'en mit sur la joue et au coin des lèvres.

Massu s'approcha et lui lécha. Le bébé le regarda, surpris.

« Tu sais bien que je déteste le gâchis ! » Et il retourna à ses propres sucreries. Tegoshi, absolument pas vexé –il avait l'habitude- lui prit le bras –ses mains étaient prises- et le suivit.

« Itai ! » gémit YamaPi.

« Evidemment à force de courir partout ! » répondit Ryo mi-amusé mi-inquiet. Il faut dire que son cher leader était tombé – s'était écrasé comme une vulgaire mouche serait plus juste- et s'était blessé à la jambe.

Rien de bien sérieux heureusement. Il y avait un peu de sang mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Ryo embrassa la plaie. Puis au dessus. Il remonta petit à petit jusqu' à l'intérieur de la cuisse ouvrant les pans du yukata de plus en plus.

« Nnh! R-Ryo-chan! a-arrête!" Supplia YamaPi "Pas en public!"

« Ryo-tan (4)!! Quelle merveilleuse preuve de member-ai ! »

Koyama. Avec un énorme panda en peluche. Shige à côté gêné –lui avait bien compris les intentions de Ryo et c'était peut être du member-ai mais tout de même…-. Tegoshi et Massu les rejoignirent.

« Vous étiez là ? On n'aura pas été séparé longtemps ! »

Ryo grommela quelque chose comme « moi j'aurais préféré ne pas vous revoir de la soirée… » Pi lui donna une petite claque sur la tête. A ce moment là le premier feu d'artifice éclaira le ciel nocturne.

« Wooo ! C'était le plus beau feu d'artifices de ma vie ! » Soupira Koyama.

« Moi aussi ! » répondis en chantonnant Tegoshi.

« C'était un feu d'artifice comme les autres…Rien de particulier ! » -vous devinez aisément qui vient de parler n'est ce pas ?-

Les deux surexcité du groupe se regardèrent en riant.

« S'il était aussi beau c'est parce qu'on était tous ensemble… »

« Arrête d'être aussi grognon Ryo-tan !! »

Ils ne répondirent rien à cela et regardèrent les deux gambader devant eux.

* * *

**(1) yukata : leger kimono que les japonais mettent surtout en été**

**(2) Tegoshi est le plus jeune du groupe et Massu et lui font beaucoup de chose ensemble....**

**(3) et oui koyama a 25 ans.....halalala!!**

**(4) dans un shonen club Koyama appelle Ryo comme ça.. je trouva ça drôle!!!**

**haha! on me refera pas! j'aime trop koyama en mode ... comment dire ça?? gamin excité?? XD il est du style "flamboyant" dans tout les cas donc bon.... **

**merci d'avoir lu!! et je suis désolé pour les fautes!!!! **

**CraC**


End file.
